Lipstick
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: Angel and Maureen share a cute, random little moment.


_A/N: Don't ask me why I'm writing a Christmas fic in the fall._

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Angel smiled, smoothing down her skirt before opening the door.

"Hey, Maureen! Merry Christmas!" She pulled the performance artist into an enthusiastic hug before ushering her inside in order to warm up. "We can go get Mimi in a couple of minutes…but first, I think you need to thaw out a little bit."

Maureen smiled weakly at the drag queen's overall good nature. "Yeah, don't I know it. I almost froze my ass off out there."

"Would you like some hot chocolate or tea?" Angel asked her gently, noticing that something seemed off about the usually bubbly diva. If anyone in their little group of misfits could get swept away in the magic of the holiday season, it's normally her. She wasn't used to seeing Maureen so…unresponsive.

"No, thanks." Maureen sighed, tucking a strand of unruly hair behind her ear. She was practically pouting.

_Okay, something is definitely wrong here…_

"Honey, what's the matter? Are you sick?" Angel asked her, concern in her tone.

"No, it's just…Joanne and I are fighting again…_as usual." _Maureen muttered bitterly.

Angel smiled sympathetically at her. She was about to ask her to elaborate…however, there was no need. Maureen continued on, desperately needing to rant.

"She's _always_ accusing me of flirting with people! It's just not fair! I can't help if I'm a touchy-feeling, friendly person! We can't all be a stick in the mud!"

"Have you explained this to Joanne?" Angel pressed on.

"I tell her all the time! Honestly, I only flirt with other people about 30 percent of the time we're out…not nearly as much as she's accusing me of. And why should it matter? It's just for fun! _She's_ the one I come home to every night!" The brunette huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sweetie…" Angel began gently, not wanting to make her even angrier. "She's only upset because it hurts her feelings to see you flirt with other people. She's angry because she doesn't want to lose you…she loves you."

The drama queen seemed to deflate at those words.

"I…I love her, too. Even if I can't say it sometimes." Once bright with anger, Maureen's green eyes softened.

"I know." Angel replied gently.

The friends smiled warmly at each other in a comfortable silence for a few seconds. Then, something caught the drama queen's eye…she just _loved_ the sparkly, ruby red lipstick that Angel wore to match her Santa drag outfit.

"I love your lipstick!" Maureen voiced her thoughts, breaking the silence. "Can I try it on?"

"Of course, honey!" Angel smiled brightly at her. "It's in my purse, let me just…"

Maureen, known for her creativity and sexuality, got a brilliant idea here.

"Oh, I have a better idea." Maureen smirked playfully. Before Angel could even process what was happening, Maureen was kissing her. In reality, this strange little encounter had only lasted a couple of seconds, but it felt as if time had been slowed down for Angel...shock tends to do that to a person. To Angel's surprise, she even started to kiss the performance artist back just a little bit. Angel might be gay, but Maureen is one hell of a kisser.

Maureen pulled back, a smirk of triumph on her now sparkly, red lips. "Okay, let's go get Mimi. She'll kill us if we go scout out Christmas lights without her."

With a little flourish, Maureen turned on her heel and pranced out of the apartment. Angel stood where she was, staring after Maureen in a stunned daze. Much like the door, her mouth was agape…

Finally, Angel snapped out of it. She quickly went after Maureen, shutting the door behind her.

"That was really random!" Angel lengthened her stride to catch up with the brunette.

"That's what Joanne gets for pissing me off." Maureen cackled with glee, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"You really are something else, you know that?" Angel laughed, shaking her head slightly.

"I know." Maureen beamed proudly before continuing. "You know what would really cheer me up? A foursome with you, Mimi, Joanne, and me. It would be the best Christmas present ever!"

Unable to tell if Maureen was serious or not, Angel rolled her eyes, taking the comment in stride. She kissed the brunette on the cheek, smiling at her fondly.

"Come on, you."

THE END


End file.
